


Um dia Especial - Brasil x Reader

by BeForgiven



Series: Brazil x Reader [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeForgiven/pseuds/BeForgiven





	Um dia Especial - Brasil x Reader

_(_ __S/n) - Seu nome_ _  
_(S/n) - Sua nacionalidade_

 

_**Título:**_  Um Dia Especial - Brasil x Leitor

 

**_Anime:_**  Hetalia

 

_**Personagens:**_  Reader,  Luciano da Silva (Brasil) e mais alguns

 

_**Aviso:**_  nenhum

 

**_Categoria:_**  Fluff e casamento.

 

**_Disclaimer_** ** _:_** Eu não possuo os personagens, somente a fanfic  
                 

   

* * *

 

 

Cabelos castanhos bagunçado espalhados pelo travesseiro ao seu lado, um forte contraste com os lençóis brancos. Seus lábios se separaram quando sua respiração lenta roçou seu pescoço. Você sorriu e moveu levemente o cabelo para longe do rosto de cor mulata, revelando a cicatriz na testa.Você achava difícil acreditar que alguém poderia amar alguém como você e ainda se sentir tão amado com pouco que você fazia.

Uma brisa suave invadiu a sala através da janela aberta e rachada, fazendo as cortinas balançarem e permitir que os raios de sol entrassem e atravessassem os lençóis da cama.Luciano suspirou em seu sono, seus braços quentes apertando ao redor de você enquanto ele o atraía para mais perto, um sorriso bobo crescendo em seu rosto.

O que quer que ele estivesse sonhando parecia ser muito bom. Você não queria acordá-lo, então apenas se aconchego se mais perto dele e decidiu que ficaria na cama. Hoje era o dia que irá oficializar seu relacionamento e você não estaria mais feliz. Você gentilmente traçou as pontas dos dedos na clavícula dele. Ele continuou a suspirar e respirar com força durante o sono, um sinal familiar de que ele estava começando a acordar. Você sorriu e deixou sua mão deslizar por seu torso vendo sentido um pequeno ronco de riso querendo sair de seu peito.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras franziram enquanto suas pálpebras começaram a tremer, flashes de seus olhos verdes espreitando por baixo de seus longos cílios escuros. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e esfregou os olhos, soltando um gemido um pouco alto ao fazê-lo. Ele então deixou seu braço cair de volta sobre você e ele puxou você para mais perto de seu peito e escondeu seu rosto em volta de seu pescoço

"Que horas são?" Sua voz era profunda e dengoso do sono quando ele enfiou a cabeça debaixo de seu queixo. "Eu não sei,  mas devemos nos levantar" Luciano deslizou seu braço até sua mão logo sentido ele entrelaçar suas mãos e o metal frio em um de seus dedos."Hoje é o dia, não é?" Salpicando seu pescoço com doces beijos logo achando um ponto aonde você soltou um suspiro de prazer .

"Para com isso ou vamos estar muito atrasados" você o repreendeu suavemente, percebendo que Luciano estava lhe olhando para seu olhos com tanto amor e carinho  "O que é?" levantando seu corpo sobre o seu e abrancando, ficando apenas la lhe olhando colocando seu braços em volta do seu pescoço forçando a vir mais próximo a você, fazendo ele soutar um risada baixa.

Fechando seu olhos e logo sentindo seus lábios contra seu, afastando se de você "Hoje... eu lhe farei minha. Só espere"


End file.
